Summer Romance or Lifetime of passion
by ebony4real
Summary: Zuko still hasn't married after a big fallout he realized Mai wasn't the one. So when Sokka and the gang comes to visit for the summer Both Sokka and Zuko realize what's right in front of them...each other.


**A/N: Ok I am in search of a Beta reader so if your interested let me know and yes I know my grammar can use help but I love reading reviews and hearing your replys.**

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing and make no money from writing this.**

**Zuko**

_Tick tick tick tick tick tick tick tick BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ _the sound of lolo's voice rings out

through out the room as ridiculous as it sounds its the only way to wake up the king usually. Nearly

falling out of the bed Zuko jumps nearly a foot in the air looks over and gives his normal glare.

**Sokka**

The only thing that could be heard thought there friends Soldo's home that morning would be Sokkas

snoring, grumbling the whole way down the hall way Katara opened his door and snatched him out of

his bed. Shook him as much as she could and then slapped him for good measures "SHUT THE HECK

UP WOULD YOU TRYING TO SLEEP" she screams right in his face then leaves the room slamming

the door and leaving him confused rubbing his now red face."Could have just gently woken me up and

told me I was to loud" mumbles Sokka now walking to the closet with his things and grabbing all of

his clothing for the day then packing all his belongings back up. "I mean is it my fault these walls are

paper thin" he continues to grumble and complain on his way outside to the lake to bath.

**Zuko**

"King Zuko today you have a meeting with the general,and lunch with your sister we wi-" raising his

hand in front of lolo's face to cut her off Zukko walked to his closet knowing she would be right behind

to make sure it was appropriate. "Lolo I have a list of whats happening on my wall that was hand

written down by yourself but thank you" he says then nodding and walking to his bathing room.

Once he was done and dressed he walked down to the eating area where he sat with lolo and a large

plate of food sat in front of him.

"Im worried about you Zuko you refused to marry Mai and you have next to no friends within the

kingdom" said his right hand otherwise known as Lolo. Sighing Zuko takes of his food having heard

this about a dozen times already. He was content with his life he was doing things no other king has

done ever and he wanted continue to do those things and getting distracted wasn't apart of that.

"Lolo I told you I have friends I do get to relax, I just cant afford to fail this is an nation that I am running after

all Lolo" He says defending himself yet again although knowing in some ways she was right.

"Oh I cant believe I forgot Your friends are coming It is said that they will be arriving today ant they

will remain for the rest of the summer so we have canceled certain things planned this summer in your

schedule" She says the last part with caution knowing hes not going to like the fact that they changed

his set schedule. "Wait you mean Ang and the gang are coming?" he asks with a certain excitement

written on his face that no one has seen in a while. And the remainder of breakfast went as such with

King Zuko talking about his friends and the adventures they went on.

**Sokka **

Silently bouncing up and down Sokka pretty much talked the whole way into the city about Zuko and

how excited he was to see him. Which everyone thought was strange but they were all pretty excited as

well so they brushed it off. Well all except Toph "So someones excited to visit Zuko" she says in a sing

song voice teasing Sokka. Looking around nervously "Well hes become one of my best friends"He says

defending himself. Crossing his arms over his chest and looking off into the clouds.

"Or someone ahas a crush" She says stretching out the beginning and singing the rest . Making a

shushing noise and covering Tophs mouth "Would you shut up you know stuff like that is illegal. He

says looking around worriedly. In a true Ang fashion Ang speaks up "Actually where were going its not

illegal only nation its illegal in is yours and Toph's. He says smirking at Sokka getting in on the teasing.

Sokkas sexuality isn't something hes ever acknowledged or spoke on Its always been something very

taboo in his village something that could quickly get you banned if you displayed an interest to the

same sex.

"Ok looks like were almost there guys grab all your stuff we will be landing shortly" Sokka says glad

to switch subjects for once.

**Zuko**

"King Zuko we have sited your friends they will be landing within minutes Sir" Says Lolo getting an

evil glare from his sister who was chained up in front of him. With a smile he nodded to Lolo and got

up not bothering to finish his meal now to excited. "Cant believe you are still friends with them you

back stabbing traitor" spits out his sister as shes being dragged back off to her cell. Ignoring her he

walks out front and is greeted by his friends first hugging Katara and Ang then Toph who didn't hug

him but punched his arm very hard. And last the very man who had become his best friend after the

battle against his father and sister. He hugged Sokka and they let the hug drag out longer then both

expected but eventually someone behind them cleared there throat and the two let go Sokka of course

blushing lightly.

_Wow he looks almost totally the same those same hidden muscles, same walk and same wonderful _

_sense of humor._ King Zuko shakes his head trying to pay closer attention to whats gretting his friends

instead of thinking about his best friend. Looking him up and down he cant help but to notice Sokka

still has his sword which Zuko always thought was pretty amazing because of it The man had such

grace and such an confident walk and talk.

"Zuko , hello Zuko you there?" asks Ang waving his hand in front of the kings face. Shaking his head

once again coming out of though he wonders whats up with his head but shakes it off and begins his

introduction to his staff and such.


End file.
